Wet
by ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Rin wanted to try something new. {NSFW} {Not a lemon} {Contains Omorashi} {Don't like omorashi? Don't read and please don't leave hate} {Posted on Ao3 first: ChiakiNanamemes}


Wet

"Stop squirming. The more you squirm, the longer I'll make you hold it." Ko devilishly smirked at Rin, who was currently tied up on the bed with a very full bladder. "How embarrassed would you be if you wet yourself?" Ko sat on the bed next to to Rin's body and gently stroked her hair, "I'm sure you'd be mortified~" she said with a light chuckle. Rin nervously looked up at Ko and bit her lip. She tried her best not to squirm and was thankful she was on her back, otherwise this would be a lot worse. In fairness she had asked Ko for this, much to her own embarrassment, and was happy that Ko had agreed to dominate her like this. Rin gulped down the saliva that was in her mouth and glanced to the side, trying to look at anything other than Ko's smirk and the pressure in her bladder. "Hm? Whats wrong, Rin~? Feeling the pressure already? That's too bad~" Ko put her hand down onto Rin's bladder bulge and gently pressed down. Rin's eyes widened and she has to use all her energy to not lose control right then and there.

"K-Ko..." Rin would have closed her legs together, if they weren't tied to the ends of the bed. The same went for her hands as her wrists turned in the roped binds. "Yes Rin?" Ko rubbed Rin's bare stomach slowly, her hand creeping up towards her breasts everyonce in a while. "I-I can't...I can't h-hold on f-for much longer..." Rin muttered, her face heating up in embarrassment.  
"Thats too bad, because you're gonna or else I'll have to punish you~! Even if you let out one little leak, you know what will happen..." Ko glanced over to the beaker of water, smirking. "You know you want to drink more...Just admit it. Admit that you want to wet yourself like a little baby." Rin gulped again and shook her head. She would never admit to something like that, even if it was true. She couldn't help but feel turned on by Ko being dominant. It was so weird to see her acting like this, especially compared to how she usually is.

"Not talking, huh? We'll see about that..." Ko pressed down on Rin's bladder again, harder this time. Rin quietly moaned as a spurt of piss left her body and stained the bottom of her white panties. "Hehe~ Seems like someone couldn't hold it~" Ko commented when she saw the wet patch, "Time for your punishment!" She leaned over and took the beaker, she then held it to Rin's lips. Ko used her free hand to lift up Rins head and she then started to pour the water into Rin's mouth, which the other drank obediently. After a minute or two, she pulled the beaker back and put it down. "Good girl~" Ko licked away the water that had dribbled out of Rin's mouth. Rin smiled at being called a 'good girl' but then frowned when she felt Ko lick away the water. Ko kissed Rin gently and moved on top of the other to straddle her. Rin whimpered into the kiss as she felt the edge of Ko's butt gently press on her bladder. Ko smirked and moved back just enough so that she was fully sitting on her bladder. Rin's eyes filled up with tears as she tried her hardest to hold back. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting the tears fall down her red cheeks and onto the bed. She felt Ko lifted up of her bladder and she breathed a sigh of relief, as if she had stayed any longer Rin surly would have lost control.

Just as Rin was about to open her eyes, Ko plonked herself right back down with a smirk. Rin's eyes popped open and, not having enough time to prepare for the sudden pressure on her bladder, started to wet herself. Rin started to cry and couldn't help but moan loudly when she felt her panties become warm and wet, whereas Ko kept on smirking until she was finished wetting. Rin felt ashamed and embarrassed, but also relieved and horny. She also wouldn't look at Ko in fear of being made fun of. "I-I'm sorry..." She kept muttering, over and over, "I-I couldn't hold it." Once Rin was done, Ko leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It's okay...I knew you wouldn't be able to hold it...Don't cry." Ko made sure she spoke in a gentle and loving tone to Rin, to make sure she knew everything was okay. Rin sniffled and looked at Ko, "I made a m-mess, d-didn't I?"  
"Yes you did. But don't worry, I'll clean it up. You can go take a nice warm shower. Sound good?"  
"But-" Rin began, before she was cut off by Ko kissing her.  
"No buts. Except yours in the shower." Ko smiled and started to undo the ropes on Rin's wrists and ankles. Rin nodded and decided not to argue with Ko. She got up from the bed and took off her soaking panties and put them with the things needing to be washed. Rin went to the bathroom door, but stopped and looked at Ko who was cleaning up. "H-Hey Ko..?"  
"Yeah?" Ko stopped what she was doing and looked at Rin with a smile. "I...I love you..."  
"I love you too, cutie." Ko's cheeks started to turn red, but she turned away before Rin could see. Rin smiled and went into the bathroom. Tonight had been a lot of fun for her, and she was greatful she had such a loving girlfriend to do something like this with her.


End file.
